Whispers of morning
by Reiyuka
Summary: A little introspective fic of our dear Keiichi concerning Belldandy. Uncensored fluff here, people. Hope ya like it! Review!


_Disclaimer:_ It would be nothing less then a sin to say that I own Aa! Megami-sama. It's the brainchild of the marvelous Fujishima-san.

_Author's notes:_ I knoooooooooow! I've got 2 stories still running on the site and like three or four more on my computer. Bad author, bad! I hope you forgive me, though, 'cause I'm sick and teary-eyed and I couldn't sleep, that's why I put this little one-hit-wonder together with my romantic, fluffy, sleepy mind. :sniff: Hope you like it...I'm gonna take some medicine... :sniff: Oh, and enjoyreading Whispers of Morning. (originally it was Wisps of morning, but meh)

_**Whispers of Morning**_  
_**by Reiyuka**_

It's weird how things turn out to be. Three years ago I would've laughed if someone had told me that someone even remotely like Belldandy would be with me now. I probably would've wished for it, though. Ironic thing is… I did.  
And now, as I see her in the light of the early spring sun, I have to thank Kami-sama for letting my wish come true. No one could be more caring, more tender…. More perfect then she is. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in perfection, especially not when it concerns the gods. I mean…look at Urd. And yet, while I don't believe in perfection, I do believe in a perfect someone. For me that's her. Belldandy truly is perfect for me.

As I sit on the porch watching her, like I often do, a lot of thoughts cross my mind…and a lot of emotions cross my heart. The most reoccurring one is the marvel at the strength of our love. We might have said the words once, maybe twice, which might not seem enough for some. But for us, it was enough. And so very real.  
The fact that I never actually doubted my feelings for her is a gift from the gods, just like she is. I can't quite pinpoint why I love her, which makes it so much more special. Sure, she's beautiful, kind, sweet, tender, smart, elegant,…the list really goes on. But I can't really say what it is about her that makes me love her.  
Another thing that I've never doubted, are her feelings for me. Up until lately it had never even crossed my mind that they could be some sort of consequence from the wish I made, that it was just all wished for. But then again, one doesn't usually question the best things in one's life.

She turns and smiles at me, that eternally lingering smile that softens the toughest of hearts. Belldandy, goddess of the present…and maybe… the future? Honestly, I can't imagine a future without her, can't even think about a present without her. She's tip-toed a way in my heart on those cute feet of hers, and she better stay there for good!

I wish I could marry her, but I'm afraid to make such a long-time commitment. Not that I wouldn't be able to keep it, or something. As if! Who'd want another woman if you have her? No, it's really just that I'm afraid to jinx it, you know? She's been ordered back to the heavens once before, it could happen again. Both Bell and I care a lot about the promises we make…I would hate for her to have to break it. I don't think I could live with the thought of how I was partly faulty in making her break her promise.  
I'm kind of surprised that they even allowed her to stay here again after the wish was broken with the whole Celestine thing. That they allowed her to stay here with me. She must be a great loss up there. So pure and kind, helpful and sweet… so Belldandy. I'm sure she has no equal up there, there really isn't a way there could be someone remotely like her.  
I kind of feel sorry for all those people whose lives could have been changed by simply meeting her. But then again, she's changed the lives off people around here anyway, so maybe it isn't much of a difference.

I slowly take a sip from my tea, still observing her putting up the laundry. I hear the sweet sound of her heavenly voice drifting my way on the gentle spring breeze. Such an incomprehensible force she is. While she is as natural as the wind through the leaves, or a flower blooming after the thawing of the frost… she is also a force that is nearly unfathomable. I'm not talking about her goddess powers; oh no. Urd has a great deal of those too, I sometimes even wonder if she might not be strong then her sister. No…it the force, the power, that comes straight from her beautiful, singing heart.  
A heart in which I hope I reside in. After all…she'll always-always- be in mine. I stand up and turn, heading inside to get ready for our trip to work, yet I leave a small message in my wake.

* * *

Her delicate hands smoothed out the last dress, thanking the wind for being so warm. The early sun lightly reflected on something on her hand, and she gently fingered the simple silver band with the tiny diamond in it, a small smile on her face. 

'_I love you, Belldandy'_

The smile widens, and the sun is now nothing but a spark in comparison to the shine in her eyes. Once again, she blesses the wind, for bringing her these lovely whispers in the morning.

_**The End**_


End file.
